


5 Wolf Piles + 1

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pack Piles, he will be, kind of, stiles is pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Stiles realizes its happening, he's becoming part of the Hale pack, even though Scott wants nothing to do with them. Mainly it happens through sleeping in a pack pile, something that Stiles is really coming to love. The only thing better? Being in Derek's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Wolf Piles + 1

Stiles was almost one hundred percent sure that he wasn’t supposed to know what was going on. To be fair, he’d known something was up for the past few days. Between the news that he could glean from talking to his Dad and listening to the police scanner, that much was obvious. The only question was whether the culprits were supernatural and if the local pack was working on the problem.  
  
At first he’d tried to broach the subject with Scott, find out if Derek had told him anything. But his best friend had just changed the subject (none too subtly), in fact the last few weeks he’d refused to talk about any of the other werewolves in town. He wouldn’t even explain why, which really drove Stiles up the wall. One second they’d been talking about calling a truce and agreeing to work with the Hale pack, the next Scott wouldn’t even talk about them.  
  
That left Stiles to worry about something that he knew nothing about. He didn’t even know if this was a situation he could make a difference in. Or at least he didn’t till he overheard Erica and Isaac talking about it in school. Whether they hadn’t noticed him or just didn’t care he wasn’t sure, however if it was the former then Derek really needed to step up the training.  
  
Regardless it worked out in their favour this one time because Stiles was going to give them a hand. Even if they didn’t want it. Fact of the matter was that he’d been unable to sleep the past few days. The sooner this problem was dealt with the sooner he might be able to sleep, without waking up panicked and wondering frantically if everyone was still alive.  
  
As soon as his Dad left for work that night he was up on his computer researching. Around nine he dozed off for a bit, just to bolt awake half an hour later gasping for breath. Stripping off his clothes that were now covered in sweat, he jumped in the shower, trying to wash away the grubby, suffocating feeling that clung to him.  
  
Then it was right back to the research. It wasn’t till just after midnight that Stiles hit gold. Granted he didn’t have all the facts to work with, just the snippets he’d overheard earlier. But there wasn’t much else he could do with all  the information. Now all that was left to do was go see Derek, fill him in on what he’d found.  
  
Hesitating briefly, Stiles gathered up all the pages of notes into one folder. There was no point in waiting till morning. No way was he getting any shut eye, adrenaline keeping him wired. Besides this was important. Surely the Alpha wouldn’t mind being woken for this? Hopefully he was still awake so Stiles wouldn’t have to find out.  
  
Pulling up to the Hale house, he was slightly surprised that nobody came out to greet him or tell him to piss off. Someone was always at the house and they’d have been able to hear him when he was still a mile out at least.  
  
Treading as quietly as possible, a small bag of mountain ash within his grasp, he crept into the house, alert incase something was wrong. The house was still falling apart but Derek had fixed a few of the downstairs rooms. Fixed was a bit of a stretch, he’d just made sure the walls were solid and the roof didn’t leak. At least that was all that had been done two months ago.  
  
Faint noises were coming from the last room in the hall, so taking a deep steadying breath, he gently opened the door, braced to run or fight should the need arise. Instead he stood shocked at the sight in front of him. Blinking incredulously before meeting the bright red eyes of the Alpha, who was currently glaring  at him from beneath a pile of bodies. A pile that was slowly and reluctantly coming awake.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Derek snarled, at which point everyone was awake. Meaning Stiles was being glared at by six intimidating werewolves and getting a hesitant smile from Isaac, who was snuggled up against Boyd’s side.  
  
“Oh um hi...good morning? I mean sorry for waking you guys. I didn’t know you’d all be here,” he stumbled over his words before finally spitting them out and then he couldn’t stop. “But I’ve just been worried about... you know everything and I haven’t slept in days and I heard you guys talking in school and it sounded like you needed help and I wanted to contribute.” Stopping to catch his breath he shrugged helplessly.  
  
“In the middle of the night?” Erica sneered, teeth growing longer.  
  
“Well yeah... I mean I couldn’t sleep anyway and I figured Derek would want to know and would still be awake...” now he was really confused. Okay, so he could be as grumpy as the next guy after being woken up in the middle of the night but they didn’t have to be so hostile. This was important information!  
  
“Right, we know McCall told you to come,” Jackson said dismissively.  
  
“Wait, Scott? What’s he got to do with anything?” the confusion must have been written all over his face, as well as his exasperation, because everyone relaxed except Erica and Derek.  
  
“You expect-” Erica started before Lydia cut her off.  
  
“We can all hear his heartbeat, obviously he’s telling the truth. Now can I get back to sleep?” the agitation in her voice was clear. Erica subsided sulkily and even Derek’s glare toned down a little, his eyes had returned to normal at least.  
  
“Oh well...what should I...” holding his folder up, he shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, still not completely sure what was going on.  
  
“I’ll look at it in the morning,” Derek said gruffly, settling back down amongst his pack. Taking it as a dismissal, Stiles was heading to the door when Isaac spoke up.  
  
“Y-you could always stay here. Save you driving home,” he piped up quietly. Now everyone was looking at him like he’d grown a second head.  
  
“Maybe you should, you do look really tired, plus you said you haven’t been sleeping,” that kind of logic couldn’t be argued with, especially coming from Lydia. It was really tempting, granted it might be a bit awkward but everyone appeared comfy and content. Stiles didn’t want to admit, even to himself, the amount of longing he felt at the invitation. Honestly it took him by surprise. That was why he tried to keep a straight face when he looked to Derek for his opinion, even though his heart was racing a mile a minute, which he knew they could all hear.  
  
“Try and not flail around and hurt anyone,” was the only thing the Alpha said. That was definitely permission, no matter what way you looked at it.  
  
Everyone watched him closely, not even making an effort to hide it, as he toed off his shoes and hesitated. Most of the wolves were in just shorts and a few had on shirts. There was no way he could go about in his boxers but werewolves did run incredibly warm. Stripping off his jacket and top shirt he went round to Issacs side, settling down beside him.  
  
Feeling a bit out of place he wondered briefly if he’d made a mistake in not leaving. Then Isaac’s head was slotted against his neck and shoulder, arm slung around his waist, body tense as if waiting for Stiles to reject him. Releasing a breath slowly he allowed himself to relax, savouring the warmth coming off Isaac. This certainly couldn’t be deemed normal, certainly most people would find it bizarre, yet Stiles was more than content. It wasn’t till he was half asleep that he realised why he felt so relaxed.... it was because after weeks of fear and uncertainty, he finally felt safe.  
  


* * *

  
  
A week had passed since he’d spent the night with the pack. They never talked about it afterwards. The following morning Derek had made him explain his research, watching him with an indecipherable expression on his face, before agreeing to keep him up to date, so long as he continued helping but left all the physical investigating to the pack. In other words, he’d stay out of harms way.  
  
Technically he did talk about it but it was to Scott. After the remarks from the night before, he asked his best friend what they meant, explaining what exactly he’d walked in on. He had been incredibly elusive, until Stiles had brought up them sleeping together, after which the dam just seemed to open.  
  
Scott had apparently done the same thing he had, walking in on them, though it sounded more like he’d been invited, back when he was going to join the pack and his reaction had been less favorable than Stiles’ own. Explaining the suspicion and hostility the pack had directed his way that night.  
  
Not that he could hold that against his best friend, more than anything Scott just wanted to be normal and clung to his human ways desperately. He only saw himself and human, so the pack style of sleeping would cater too much to the werewolves whims for Scott’s liking. So he’d let it go, making a mental note not to bring the subject up again.  
  
But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t thinking about it. That had to be the best sleep he could remember getting in a long time, even if he’d woken up a bit more sweaty than normal. At least everyone had the decency to not point it out.  
  
Stiles’ had expected that to be the end of it, the first and the last time that it happened. Except, here he was, just after eleven, driving home from Scott’s, about to pick up a lost soul. Literally.  
  
Okay, so here’s what happened. Stiles was just driving along, minding his own business, possibly dancing along to the radio, when he spotted someone sitting at a park bench as he passed by. Now normally he would have kept going, Beacon Hills was small but there was still shady people that lived there and a few homeless people, the same as everywhere else. However, he was sure he recognized that blonde mop of curls, so he’d parked the jeep and jumped out quickly before he changed his mind.  
  
“Isaac?” he called out, staying beside the jeep just in case he was wrong. Turns out he wasn’t. The head popped up and Isaac just gazed at him sadly for a second before slouching down again, not bothering to reply. Jogging over, more to try and keep warm than anything else, he sat down besides the other boy. If he sat a little closer than normal, well it was really chilly alright?  
  
“Are you shaking?” he blurted out incredulously, there went his theory that werewolves didn’t feel the cold. Unless he was sick? “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”  
  
“No I’m fine,” Isaac replied voice flat, shaking his head slowly but he still pushed himself a bit closer to Stiles.  
  
“Dude, no offense but you really don’t look fine,” now Stiles was starting to get seriously worried. “Come on, I’ll drop you off at Derek’s.” At that Isaac visibly shrank into himself.  
  
“No! I just want to stay here,” it was whispered so quietly Stiles almost missed it.  
  
“Did Derek do something to you?” For all Stiles didn’t like Derek at time, he never thought the Alpha would purposely hurt any of his pack.  
  
“Of course he didn’t,” Isaac was quick to assure and he sounded so surprised to even be asked that Stiles believed him. Making a ‘go on’ gesture, he waited till Isaac spilled what was troubling him. “I made him mad, we were patrolling and weren’t supposed to split up. But Erica had to pee so I left her alone and she got hurt. It’s all my fault.”  
  
“Hey, that’s not your fault, it was an accident. Besides, she’s okay now right?” The nod he got in return almost made him sigh in relief. “So it all worked out fine. Come on, I’ll take you back and you can see for yourself.”  
  
“I don’t want to,” the poor boy sounded so defeated. There was no way he’d be getting him to the Hale house but he couldn’t very well let him spend the night in the park.  
  
“Alright then, you can crash on my couch tonight. But you’ll have to face them eventually,” Stiles warned, smiling when Isaac perked up.  
  
“Really? Your Dad won’t mind? I don’t want to cause any trouble...” the hopeful look on his face just made Stiles feel down. Obviously Isaac didn’t have anywhere else to go, not expecting anyone to offer him somewhere to stay. Stiles had never really noticed that Isaac didn’t have many friends. Granted none of the pack did, besides each other. It wasn’t something he actively thought about, tomorrow though he’d definitely be giving it some serious consideration.  
  
“Of course. Besides Dad’s on the late shift, won’t be back till morning, not that he’d mind anyway,” he assured him. Heading to the jeep Isaac followed close behind, curling into the passenger seat as they headed home.  
  
By the time they got back to the house, Isaac was practically asleep where he sat. Ushering the boy into the house, he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, setting him up on the couch. Telling him to make himself at home, Stiles disappeared upstairs to his own bed, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
How long he was asleep for before his door opening woke him, he couldn’t be sure. Groggily prying one eye open he saw Isaac hovering indecisively in the doorway. Without even thinking about it he scooted over and lifted the covers. Taking the invitation, Isaac quickly slid in beside him, snuggling close as Stiles fell straight back to sleep.  
  
The only other time he woke up that night was when Erica squeezed her way into bed with them.  
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles wasn’t sure what had prompted it but after that night the pack acted slightly different towards him. Derek seemed to include him more, keeping him up to date on everything going on. Certainly he’d agreed to do so before, but now it was about the actual pack, not just threats in the area. Well, usually one of the betas would tell him but Stiles knew the alpha must have given them the okay to share information in the first place.  
  
That was another thing, the rest of the pack started talking to him. At school, after practice, even Jackson. Okay, so not really Jackson but he’d stopped with the name calling and mocking. So he still counted that as a win.  
  
In fact it was so noticeable that even Scott had asked when he’d became friends with them. Not knowing how to explain, or if he even could, he’d shrugged and said they were just being civil to each other.  
  
Things carried on that way for awhile, until Stiles ended up in hospital. With the amount of time he spent around supernatural beings and the danger that put him in, Stiles had always suspected he’d eventually end up hospitalized. The big surprise was that he was in with tonsillitis. Or rather he was getting his tonsils out because of the tonsillitis. It was a bit of a let down in all honesty. Not that he wanted to be seriously injured, enough so that he ended up in the hospital. But still... tonsillitis? When he’d told Scott what he was going in for his best friend had just laughed, saying it wasn’t even a big deal.  
  
Don’t misunderstand, Stiles wasn’t scared of hospitals per say, after all he’d visited Lydia when she was in after that whole Peter mess. He did really hate them though. And being admitted yourself was completely different than visiting. When his mom had first checked into the hospital his parents, the nurses, everyone, kept telling him she’d be out soon. It wouldn’t be long till she came home. Except that she never did leave and that had always stuck with him. Once you went into the hospital you didn’t come back out. True he was older now and knew otherwise, but while he might not be scared and logically knew he would be alright (a lot of research had been done), he was still incredibly uneasy. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.  
  
Thirty minutes before the doctor was due to come and get him for surgery, Stiles could barely keep still. His adderall dosage had been cut down because of the anaesthesia they would administer to him before the operation.The television was turned on but it couldn’t keep his attention as he ripped a napkin from lunch into a million pieces.  
  
When the door opened he didn’t bother to look up, assuming it was the nurse in to check on the patient he was sharing a room with. So when someone plopped into the bed beside him, he nearly jumped a mile.  
  
“LYDIA?! he squeaked in surprise. Actually surprised was a severe understatement. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I decided I missed the warm and welcoming environment... honestly Stiles,” exasperation colored her tone. “I’m here for you. The rest of the pack had some things to take care of but Boyd and Jackson will definitely drop by later.”  
  
“They will? Why? I’ll be out in two days,” he said nonchalantly. Again he was on the receiving end of a look that clearly spoke of how much more stupid he was acting than normal.  
  
“To make sure you’re okay,” the ‘obviously’ didn’t even need to be put into words. Stiles may have felt slightly choked up at the admission. Clearing his throat loudly he just nodded.  
  
Silence fell between them until the doctor came in to collect him. Leaning in Lydia dropped a kiss onto his forehead, promising she’d be there waiting for him when he got back. Knowing she would be there went a long way to making him feel more relaxed than he had all morning.  
  
Of course he’d be fine! It was a simple enough procedure and the pack were going to be there just incase he needed them. Not that he would.  
  
After he woke up, still feeling groggy and not quite himself, faintly nauseous, Lydia and Boyd were sitting at either side of his bed, despite the fact it was dark and visiting hours had to be ended ages ago. They were quietly talking to each other, stopping as soon as Boyd noticed he was awake.  
  
“How you feeling?” Boyd questioned gently.  
  
“Sore. Sleepy.” Stiles slurred, already feeling himself starting to sleep again. He probably shouldn’t be talking anyway. “Stay?”  
  
“Of course we will. Go to sleep, we’ll keep you safe,” Lydia soothed, already kicking off her shoes and climbing in beside him. Before Stiles was sandwiched between the two warm bodies he was already dead to the world.  
  
By the time Stiles came to the next morning they were already gone but he knew that they’d be back later to check on him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next time Stiles ended up sleeping with the pack it was an accident. The day had been spent working on the Hale house, making more of the rooms habitable.  
  
It was late by the time they’d finished, so everyone piled into the van that Peter had rented for the purpose of hauling supplies, to go out for a bite to eat. Dinner had been slow and quiet, everyone too tired to bother with conversation, even Stiles.  
  
On the way home Peter had been driving, with the rest of the pack in the back. Despite the bumping rough ride, one by one everyone fell asleep. When they arrived back at the Hale house, Peter didn’t have the heart to wake them, either that he thought it would be funny for them all to wake up stiff, regardless that’s how the pack spent the night. Cuddled up together in the back of a van.  
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles couldn’t catch his breath, his chest felt tight and his lungs were refusing to expand and take in air. Even his vision was starting to blur. It had been so long since he’d had a panic attack and this, of all things, had brought it on. He felt so stupid.  
  
Perhaps he should explain. Just incase anyone was unaware he had the biggest crush on Derek, actually that had kind of snuck up on his too. Sure, he’d always found him attractive, even when he was bleeding out in his car, but that was all it had been. Physical attraction. Until he’d started being invited to pack events, spending time around the alpha when it wasn’t a life or death situation.  
  
It started simple. Laughing at something Derek said. Realising he did have a sense of humor. Then it was the small casual touches that started happening. Though he did that with the whole pack, actually all the wolves did so Stiles didn’t really take that much notice. Without even noticing, Stiles started watching Derek interact with everyone else. He always asked how things were going and what they’d been doing. Don’t misunderstand, he was still gruff and sarcastic at times but he honestly took an interest. Really caring about the answers he got. Finally becoming a good alpha to the pack.  
  
Whether it was all of that or something else Stiles genuinely couldn’t tell you. All he knew was one day he woke up thinking about Derek and it hit him that that was a thing. Derek Hale. Perfect person to follow his hopeless love of Lydia with because he was so much more attainable.  
  
If the past few months had taught him anything it was that if you wanted something you had to go for it. After all the near death experiences there was no room to be scared. Best just to tell Derek, accept his rejection and they could put the whole awkward situation behind them. That’s why he’d headed up to the Hale house, on a night when he knew the others would all be busy.  
  
Upon arrival, Derek had came out to meet him. For five minutes Stiles had babbling, stumbling over his words, blushing furiously. With each second that passed Derek looked more agitated, glancing at his watch and then to the camaro. He should stop talking. Surely the alpha knew what he was trying to confess by now, could they smell attraction? Probably not right? Oh man the older man looked like he was about to burst and Stiles was still rambling about how it was beneficial for the alpha to have a partner and how he really loved being part of the pack.  
  
“Shut up! I don’t have time for your stupidity right now Stiles.” Leaving Stiles speechless, Derek pushed by him and slid into his car, taking off quickly. And he was just left standing there. At first he’d just felt hurt. That Derek didn’t care about his feelings enough to at least let him down gently, or that he just didn’t care about him at all. What if Derek just put up with him because the rest of the pack wanted him around? What if he wasn’t actually pack, as he’d been assuming, hoping, the last few weeks?  
  
Before he knew it he’d slid down onto the porch, panting for breath, fumbling for his phone to call Scott. Or his Dad. Someone to come help him.  
  
The whole reason he’d picked tonight to talk to Derek was because nobody else was supposed to be there. So when warm bodies pressed in on him from all sides, it took a few seconds to realise the pack was there and he wasn’t under attack. A low soothing voice talked to him, encouraging him to breath along with them. They all breathed as one until Stiles calmed down enough to breath by himself. Exhaustion taking over, he slumped to the side, letting Jackson support his weight.  
  
“Are you okay Stiles? What happened?”  
  
“I told Derek...” he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. Turned out he didn’t have to.  
  
“That you were in love with him,” Lydia stated sympathetically. “Why isn’t he here?”  
  
“He left. He just... left.” By this point he’d calmed down enough to see the looks they exchanged.  
  
“But... he likes you as well, that doesn’t make any sense,” Isaac pointed out skeptically, only to be shushed by Lydia.  
  
“Obviously not. I don’t really want to talk about it...” Stiles trailed off, closing his eyes. Everyone settled themselves in around him, not pushing, something he was grateful for. Panic attacks really took it out of a guy, leaving them drained and Stiles was no exception as he quickly dozed off.  
  


* * *

  
  
The slamming of a car door brought him back to consciousness, just as the pack started getting up. Glancing up he saw Derek approaching quickly, growling loudly enough even Stiles could hear it. Scrambling to his feet, swaying slightly as his body still felt rather weak, he wondered if Derek had expected him to have left already.  
  
“Leave. NOW.” he demanded, eyes flashing red. For a second Stiles thought he was talking to him, until the rest of the pack hesitated, waiting for one more growl before heading off the porch, sending encouraging looks his way. Derek didn’t even wait till they were gone before he was up in Stiles space, sniffing the air around him subtly. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I didn’t mean- wait what?” Stiles wanted to be angry. Really he did. But it wasn’t Derek’s fault he didn’t feel the same, certainly he hadn’t handled the situation in an appropriate manner but he really couldn’t hold that against him.  
  
“I’m sorry. For earlier. I didn’t realize what you were trying to say. But now I do... did you mean it?” the soft words washed over him, as Derek gently tipped his head up to meet his gaze.  
  
“I-I mean yes! I did mean it. Are you saying...”  
  
“I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I do want to give this a try though.”  
  
“So.... I can spend the night?” Stiles asked cheekily. They might have to have a talk about their lack of communication skills. In fact maybe they should do that now, before anything else. As if sensing his thoughts, Derek pulled him into a slow kiss.  
  
“I suppose I could get on board with that.”    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or give me prompts on my tumblr [HERE ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
